


Our morning

by InLoveWithHerBiasFanfiction



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Platonic Romance, Ratings: PG, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4436201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLoveWithHerBiasFanfiction/pseuds/InLoveWithHerBiasFanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changmin is woken up by Yunho who has to leave for a business trip …</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our morning

**Author's Note:**

> Well it's supposed to be fluffy but I don't know if it's fluffy....... I.... well, enjoy it ?
> 
> This story was done without the help of a beta-reader or anything of the likes

Changmin was in his bed, sleeping confortably, when he felt a slight pressure on his shoulder.

\- Changmin ? Changmin ?  
A frown appeared on the sleeper’s face but, still he didn’t bother to open his eyes.

\- Changmin, Wake up. Said the voice while shaking him up.

The sleeper whined and mubbled some inaudible words and finally opened an eyelid to see who had the guts to wake him up on a well deserved morning break to yell at his/her face all the insult his clouded mind could think off. Sadly for him, he ended up seeing the tired but smiling face of Jung Yunho.

\- Changmin ? You awake ? He asked unsure of the condition of his maknae. the latter opened his second eyelids.

They stared at each other. The Jung was studying the sleepy face of the shim when the latter suddendly went back to bed.

\- Hey ! Wait ! Changmin ! Don’t go back to sleep ! I need to talk to you.  
Yunho grabbed the sleepy head Shim by his shoulder and shook him back and forth under his blancket to wake him up good. Eventually, Changmin having no other choice but to open his eyes looked at Yunho with an angry look.

\- What it is ? What do you want ? He said harshly.

Yunho wasn’t fazed by the disrespectuful tone of Chagmin’s voice. He was already used to it. Beside this curly sleepy-head of his has always woken up in a bad mood almost every single morning.

\- I’m leaving. He replied with a smile. I won’t be coming back for 2-3 days, remember ?

\- Japan right ? Mubbled the messy hair that was popping out of the sheets.

\- Yes. I have a couple of photoshoots and magazine interviews to do plus a meetings with some companies executives.

\- Really ? Well take care…

Changmin’s head disappeared once again under his blancket. Yunho smiled.

\- I will buy you souvenirs, ok ?

\- The usual ones. Replied a sleepy shim with a yawn.

Yunho smiled again, ruffled what he guessed was Changmin head’s under the sheet and added

\- Be a good boy while I'm away, Ok ?

Changmin’s hand emmerged from the sea of blancket and sheet to slap Yunho’s hand away from his head.

\- Stop that, he said for an answer, I’m not a little boy anymore !

\- Really ? Yunho whispered looking at the coccon Changmin created on the bed.

\- Yes, really. Now, let me sleep, will you ?

\- What ? No way !

\- Huh ?

\- It seems like you forgot to do something reaaaaally important before I leave…

\- I forgot to do something important ?  
Yunho nooded.

\- Very important, yes.

\- Like what ? Making your breakfast ? Did you forgot I told you it was in a Tupperware in the right drawer in the left door of the fridge ?

\- Why is food the only thing you mention in a situation like this ?

\- What ? It’s not that ? Asked Changmin suppressing a yawn.

\- It’s not that.

\- Then it must be about your luggage. I folded your clothes neatly and put them in it before going to sleep.  
Changmin stared at Yunho.

\- Don’t tell me you had one prepared already !

\- No. And it’s not that either.  
\- Aaargh ! I want to sleep so why don’t you tell me already ?

\- A kiss.

\- Huh ?

\- You didn’t give me my morning kiss.  
Changmin looked at Yunho, astonished.

\- That was the important thing I forgot to do ?  
Yunho nooded.

\- Just get out of here before I end you Chung Yun Ho! Yelled Changmin, furious.

\- Wait.... what about my kiss ? Whined the latter.

\- My fist will go kiss your face if you don’t move soon !  
Yunho jumped out of the bed, laughing.

-Okay, okay. He replied heading towards the room’s door. Sweet dream.  
Changmin mubbled an insult under his sheet.

\- I heard you, brat !

Changmin tossed a pillow at Yunho but he quickly closed the door before it landed on him. He laughed again and headed towards the living room. He walked around and examined it to see if he didn’t forget anything.  
After that, he entered the kitchen and spotted quite a few numbers of water bottles on the kitchen cabinet, the one closer to the fridge, neatly tidied up in a straight line.

While taking a bottle, the man shook his head amused by the clean-freak like attitude of his roommate. Not like he hated it since he would always come in his room and clean his mess for him. Even if it was done while nagging.

Yunho laughed again took a sipe or two of water and was about to head out of the kitchen when he noticed a note-pad and a pen near the toaster. He stared at it for a second before grabbing it, a smile on his face. He scribbled something on the note and put it on one of the lined-up bottles.

He, then, left the kitchen and headed to the living room and took his lugguage stationned near the bar. He opened the home’s door and closed it behind him while the auto-lock of the appartment activated itself.

Changmin, hearing the beeping of the security device of the main door guessed that Yunho had finally left. He pushed his blanket aside and sighed.

He looked at his alarm clock. 06 AM. He sighed again, tossed his blancket on his right and stood up. He scratched his belly and yawned while going out of his room.

He went to the bathroom, yawned again and turned on the tap for hot water. He took his toothbrush put it under the hot water and after that applied toothpaste on it. He brushed his teeth quickly but carefully as to not damage his precious rosy gum.

He washed his face and turned off the tap before styling his hair with a little bit of water and smiled at his reflection once he was done.

\- Hello, Mister handsome ! How are you doing today ? Doing fine, thank you !

He laughed loudly at his how antics before heading out of the bathroom and went straight to the kitchen. His stomach has been howling since he was in there. He opened the frige and took out rice, eggs, pork meat, leftover soup, butter, yogourt and orange juice.

He then went around the kitchen cabinet to take the tools he needed to cook and spread and left the saucepan and pan on the stove. He turned around once he was sure his eggs and soup would not burnt to a crips while he was away to put his rice in the microwaves when he noticed the bottles near the toaster. Especially that blue note stuck on one of them. Changmin slowly approached; wondering how on earth a sticky note arrived there when he noticed Yunho’s handwritting on it. He squinted his eyes trying to decipher Yunho’s hieroglyph.

"I will be... sure to comeback and... have that morning kiss. See you in three day. I love you. <3"

Changmin teared the note off of the water bottle.

\- That idiot ! He yelled, blushing furiously.


End file.
